


he's really a pain

by midoriyashoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriyashoe/pseuds/midoriyashoe
Summary: as soon as you laid your eyes on him , you fell in love with the one and only sasuke uchiha . but would being kakashi sensei's daughter only make things worse between you two ?
Relationships: Sasuke Uchiha - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. meeting ‼️

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this is my first project , i hope you guys enjoy this ! (i came up with this story a few hours ago lololol . anywhore the thing is kakashi trained you at since you were 3 years old and since then he's taught you almost everything he knows . )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after kakashi sensei meets his students , he decides to introduce you to everyone . the dark haired boy catches your eye and just like that . you're in love with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw sakura's a bit jealous when sasuke locks eyes with y/n .  
> e/c: eye color  
> h/l: hair length

"but dad , do i really have to join your team ? i think it'd be a bit embarrassing"

"now now y/n , you'll be fine . besides what's so embarrassing about being on the same team as your old man ? " your father , the one and only kakashi hatake replies

you can't help but roll your eyes and take a deep breath before answering that question "because , you keep reading that indecent in front of everyone . like c'mon dad that's seriously gross" 

he pretends to be appalled and gasps "it's not indecent , how do you even know what this means ?" 

"i have my ways" you say giggling "so when are we leaving ? to meet our team i mean "

"we should be leaving now , do you have everything y/n ? you know how forgetful you can be" kakashi says in a neutral tone

"yes dad i have everything" you say returning that same tone

"well alrighty then , let's be on our way" says kakashi , you can tell that he's smiling through his mask 

then the two of you were on your way to meet everyone , you were super excited to finally have real friends

~sasuke's pov~

honestly iruka sensei could've put me on any other team , but he decided to put me on the same team as those two bozos . the worst part is that our sensei is late , like beyond late . naruto's being an idiot as usual , trying to prank our sensei by putting a chalkboard eraser in between the door so that when he walks in it'll fall on him. whereas sakura's fangirling over me and just won't leave me alone . so basically i'm doomed . 

"that's not gonna work you idiot , no elite ninja would fall for something as stupid as that" i point out and before naruto could make an idiotic remark the door opens and to sakura and naruto's surprise , the pranked actually worked and it fell on our sensei's head . 

"oh....my....god" i hear a girl's voice and she starts laughing . her voice seems to be coming from behind the so-called "elite ninja" . 

"y/n this isn't very funny , this is rather immature" the man responds to the girl's laughter "you're right , i'm sorry" she says as she chuckles softly

when he finally gets in the room he blatantly stated "how should i say this.....my first impression of you guys are......i hate you" 

the girl who was laughing behind our sensei appeared from behind him , and wow was she beautiful . her beautiful h/l , whiteish/silver hair and her eyes were like e/c jewels . but i can't let that distract me . i can't let that get in the way of my goal , avenging my clan and killing a certain someone .

when we get outside kakashi sensei tells us to introduce ourselves , so we can get to know each other . "i'm kakashi hatake . things i like and things i hate... i don't feel like telling you that . my dreams for the future... never really thought about it . as for my hobbies... i have a lot of hobbies . so who's next ?" i immediately thought that our sensei is a total nut .

"i'm naruto uzumaki . i like instant ramen in a cup and i really like the ramen iruka sensei at the ichiraku noodle shop , but i really hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup . my hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them , and my future dream is to become the greatest hokage ! then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like i'm somebody , somebody important ya know ?" naruto blurts out with that dopey little grin on his face . i feel kinda bad for the guy , he's been bullied his whole life and been treated like he was worthless . so he does really stupid things for attention

before that beautiful girl was about to speak , sakura rushed furiously into her introduction "i'm sakura haruno ! i like... well , the person i like is..." i see her looking at me with the corner of my eye and her face is literally the color of her dress . "and my hobby is... well , my dream is to..."

kakashi sensei cuts her off and gestures to me "what about you ?" i say monotonous "my name is sasuke uchiha . i hate a lot of things and i don't particularly like anything . what i have is not a dream , because i will make it a reality . i'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody"

i hear the girl whisper to kakashi sensei "wow these kids are...strange i like them" 

the girl finally speaks to everyone to introduce herself , we lock eyes for about 10 seconds before i look away out of embarrassment and she looks away too and shakes it off "hello everyone ! i'm y/n hatake . i like eating ramen , training , watching the clouds , stargazing . i hate liars , people who don't use the correct form of your , people who cause unnecessary problems and stupid people . my hobbies are drawing , reading and eating duh . my dream for the future is to become an amazing kunoichi and be just as strong as my dad ! i'm looking forward to working with you all !" i could see sakura getting a little mad because we looked at each other . I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER-

kakashi says "oh right , i forgot to mention that y/n is my daughter . she's gonna be assisting me as your teacher sometimes . so yeah , you four have unique personalities so tomorrow we're going to start a mission"

naruto excitedly yells "WHAT KIND OF MISSION SIR ?!" 

"survival training" he replies unenthusiastically

"survival training ? but sir we did a lot of training at the academy" sakura blurts 

"that's what i said , this is a different type of training . i'll tell you more about it tomorrow , so bring your things and meet me at the training grounds at 5am ! toodles" kakashi sensei says as he begins walking away

"i'll see you guys tomorrow ! please don't go to sleep late , training with my dad can be a real drag when you're tired ." y/n says as she grabs her things

kakashi hears her and says "i heard that y/n , let's go" 

"sorry dad i'm coming , anyways bye guys !" y/n says before jogging to catch up with our sensei . i can tell that this isn't gonna be a walk in the park .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this so far !! if you have any ideas , dm me on tiktok @bakugousshawtybae and/or my pintrest @1cythot :)  
> (btw i finished writing this at like 5-6 am so don't judge if it's sloppy , 'kay byeeee)


	2. our first day ‼️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's your first day of training with team 7 ! you're really excited to see everyone again . especially a certain black haired boy .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the last chapter lol it's a bit sloppy . this one will be better hopefully

~y/n's pov suckers~

my father and i had finally arrived , and when he opened the door a chalkboard eraser fell on his head . he's been pranked by one of the people on the team . i couldn't help it , i couldn't stop laughing . "that's not very funny y/n , it's rather immature" i heard my father say so i responded with "you're right... i'm sorry" which was obviously sarcasm because i continued to snicker quietly . 

we walked through the door and there he was , he was so handsome , his black eyes and his raven colored hair . but it looked like someone already had a thing for him , which coming to find out a lot of girls had a thing for him . he looks like the silent type , the type who doesn't seem to talk a lot . the girl who was all over him was very pretty too , her hair was mid-back length and it was this beautiful shade of pink , her cat shaped green eyes were just beautiful . i would assume that i didn't stand a chance with that boy , but he seemed to be bothered by her presence . anyway that's not my priority , i don't have time for boys .

when we finally get outside , dad said that we all had to introduce ourselves . "i'm kakashi hatake . things i like and things i hate... i don't feel like telling you that . my dreams for the future... never really thought about it . as for my hobbies... i have a lot of hobbies . so who's next ?" he's a total weirdo , but you can't help but love the guy .

"i'm naruto uzumaki . i like instant ramen in a cup and i really like the ramen iruka sensei at the ichiraku noodle shop , but i really hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup . my hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them , and my future dream is to become the greatest hokage ! then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like i'm somebody , somebody important ya know ?" when he said that my heart broke for naruto , that poor kid was treated like he wasn't worth it . i said to myself that i would try my hardest to be his friend .

i was about to speak but i was cut off by the pink haired girl . "i'm sakura haruno ! i like... well , the person i like is... and my hobby is... well , my dream is to..." oh dear , that girl is in love . 

dad motioned to the dark haired boy and said "what about you ?" the boy rolled his eyes and continued to say "my name is sasuke uchiha . i hate a lot of things and i don't particularly like anything . what i have is not a dream , because i will make it a reality . i'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody" his voice was so cool and was just very , i don't even know .

"these kids are...... strange , i like them" i whisper to my dad with a cheeky grin . he responded with motioning for me to introduce myself , and before i could say anything sasuke and i locked eyes for what felt like an eternity , his eyes are so beautiful . i didn't want to look away but he did , he looked away sorta embarrassed and i looked away shaking it off . from the corner of my eye , i saw sakura looking a bit angry but i didn't really pay it any attention . "hello everyone ! i'm y/n hatake . i like eating ramen , training , watching the clouds , stargazing . i hate liars , people who don't use the correct form of your , people who cause unnecessary problems and people who do stupid things . my hobbies are drawing , reading and eating duh . my dream for the future is to become an amazing kunoichi and be just as strong as my dad ! i'm looking forward to working with you all !" 

"i forgot to mention that y/n is my daughter , she'll be assisting me when it comes down to training you all . " everyone gasped , even mr sasuke uchiha which i didn't expect . "you four have contrasting personalities , which means you guys should work well together . with that being said , we will be starting a mission tomorrow ." dad said , i already knew what that meant . 

"WHAT KIND OF MISSION SIR ?!?!" naruto excitedly yelled . he was very outspoken and i liked that about him . dad responds unenthusiastically saying "survival training" .

"survival training ?" but sir we did a lot of training at the academy ." sakura argues

"that's what i said isn't it ? this is a different type of training that i'll tell you more about tomorrow . so make sure you have your things and meet me at the training grounds at 5am ! bye" dad says very sarcastically , then he begins to walk away .

as i was grabbing my things , i decided to say a few things to my new teammates before i went after dad "i'll see you guys tomorrow ! and a word of advice , please don't go to sleep late , training with my dad can be a real drag when you're tired ." 

dad heard my remark and said "i heard that y/n , let's go" i nervously laugh and yell back at him "sorry dad i'm coming , anyways bye guys !" i start to jog so i can catch up to my father , we start our walk home from that point .

~the next day~

dad told me to go on without him , normally i would stop to get breakfast but he said not to today . so i just walked to the training grounds , alone , at 5am on an empty stomach . what fun . 

about 5 minutes pass , and i get to the the training grounds dragging my feet . i was hungry and tired , i stayed up late training . which is pretty ironic since i told my teammates that they shouldn't stay up late . way to take your own advice y/n . 

naruto , sakura and sasuke are here already and it seems like they just got here as well . naruto yells at me "hey y/n ! come over here with us !" he flashes his signature cheeky smile . i couldn't turn him down so i walked over there with a friendly smile . "you're very energetic in the morning" i say sarcastically but in a friendly tone . "cause i'm super excited about our training today ya know ?" he responds . "i see , i'm sorta excited too even though i know what's gonna happen" i say and right after that naruto yells "REALLY ?!?! WELL TELL US WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN . C'MON DON'T KEEP IT TO YOURSELF , THAT WOULD BE REALLY RUDE YA KNOW ?" sakura smacks him in the head and says "naruto , would you quit yelling ? i'm sure if she could tell us she would , so stop being annoying" she gives me a reassuring smile "i wish i could tell you guys , but dad's orders i'm not allowed to say anything till he gets here" i give them all a friendly smile . 

"so where exactly is your father ? he's late , again" i hear sasuke say . he's so serious , yikes . "he um- he had to take care of something . he should be here shortly though . i think" he rolls his eyes and makes a "tch" noise under his breath . "i hope so , i'm absolutely starving . i wonder why he said not to eat anything today ." sakura says and shortly afterwards naruto says "whaddaya say we go get some ramen afterwards sakura ? my treat" naruto was turned down quickly when sakura responded with "dream on loser , as if i'd go get ramen with you" i felt bad for him after he got rejected like that so i looked at him and said "well i'll go with you naruto ! i'm pretty hungry and hopefully our training won't take too long so i'm down !" i give him a friendly smile . "really ? well alright !" naruto's face lit up and smiled so big when i said that . 

sasuke spoke up and said "well i guess i'll come along too , i mean as long as you're paying you loser" we were all surprised but naruto smiled even bigger and said "oh yeah ! we're gonna have a lot of fun together hehe" sakura looked embarrassed and was stuttering saying "i- um- i- can i come too ? i was- i- um- i was just joking" naruto nodded not knowing that the only reason she was going was because sasuke was going .

alas , my father finally decided to show up . he was reading that stupid book again , called "make out paradise" i hate everything about it . "sorry i'm late everyone , i was super busy" i knew for a fact that he wasn't busy at 5am but i didn't think too much about it . anyways as my dad was telling us about the training i couldn't help but look at my teammates , they have so much potential . we were so not prepared for the next few hours .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be adding a new chapter on my spare time . kay byeeeeee ilu


	3. meeting ‼️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after kakashi sensei meets his students , he decides to introduce you to everyone . the dark haired boy catches your eye and just like that . you're in love with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw sakura's a bit jealous when sasuke locks eyes with y/n .   
> e/c: eye color  
> h/l: hair length

"but dad , do i really have to join your team ? i think it'd be a bit embarrassing"

"now now y/n , you'll be fine . besides what's so embarrassing about being on the same team as your old man ? " your father , the one and only kakashi hatake replies

you can't help but roll your eyes and take a deep breath before answering that question "because , you keep reading that indecent in front of everyone . like c'mon dad that's seriously gross" 

he pretends to be appalled and gasps "it's not indecent , how do you even know what this means ?" 

"i have my ways" you say giggling "so when are we leaving ? to meet our team i mean "

"we should be leaving now , do you have everything y/n ? you know how forgetful you can be" kakashi says in a neutral tone

"yes dad i have everything" you say returning that same tone

"well alrighty then , let's be on our way" says kakashi , you can tell that he's smiling through his mask 

then the two of you were on your way to meet everyone , you were super excited to finally have real friends

~sasuke's pov~

honestly iruka sensei could've put me on any other team , but he decided to put me on the same team as those two bozos . the worst part is that our sensei is late , like beyond late . naruto's being an idiot as usual , trying to prank our sensei by putting a chalkboard eraser in between the door so that when he walks in it'll fall on him. whereas sakura's fangirling over me and just won't leave me alone . so basically i'm doomed . 

"that's not gonna work you idiot , no elite ninja would fall for something as stupid as that" i point out and before naruto could make an idiotic remark the door opens and to sakura and naruto's surprise , the pranked actually worked and it fell on our sensei's head . 

"oh....my....god" i hear a girl's voice and she starts laughing . her voice seems to be coming from behind the so-called "elite ninja" . 

"y/n this isn't very funny , this is rather immature" the man responds to the girl's laughter "you're right , i'm sorry" she says as she chuckles softly

when he finally gets in the room he blatantly stated "how should i say this.....my first impression of you guys are......i hate you" 

the girl who was laughing behind our sensei appeared from behind him , and wow was she beautiful . her beautiful h/l , whiteish/silver hair and her eyes were like e/c jewels . but i can't let that distract me . i can't let that get in the way of my goal , avenging my clan and killing a certain someone .

when we get outside kakashi sensei tells us to introduce ourselves , so we can get to know each other . "i'm kakashi hatake . things i like and things i hate... i don't feel like telling you that . my dreams for the future... never really thought about it . as for my hobbies... i have a lot of hobbies . so who's next ?" i immediately thought that our sensei is a total nut .

"i'm naruto uzumaki . i like instant ramen in a cup and i really like the ramen iruka sensei at the ichiraku noodle shop , but i really hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup . my hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them , and my future dream is to become the greatest hokage ! then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like i'm somebody , somebody important ya know ?" naruto blurts out with that dopey little grin on his face . i feel kinda bad for the guy , he's been bullied his whole life and been treated like he was worthless . so he does really stupid things for attention

before that beautiful girl was about to speak , sakura rushed furiously into her introduction "i'm sakura haruno ! i like... well , the person i like is..." i see her looking at me with the corner of my eye and her face is literally the color of her dress . "and my hobby is... well , my dream is to..."

kakashi sensei cuts her off and gestures to me "what about you ?" i say monotonous "my name is sasuke uchiha . i hate a lot of things and i don't particularly like anything . what i have is not a dream , because i will make it a reality . i'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain somebody"

i hear the girl whisper to kakashi sensei "wow these kids are...strange i like them" 

the girl finally speaks to everyone to introduce herself "hello everyone ! i'm y/n hatake . i like eating ramen , training , watching the clouds stargazing . i hate liars , people who don't use the correct form of your , people who cause unnecessary problems and stupid people . my hobbies are drawing , reading and eating duh . my dream for the future is to become an amazing kunoichi and be just as strong as my dad ! i'm looking forward to working with you all !" 

kakashi says "oh right , i forgot to mention that y/n is my daughter . she's gonna be assisting me as your teacher sometimes . so yeah , you four have unique personalities so tomorrow we're going to start a mission"

naruto excitedly yells "WHAT KIND OF MISSION SIR ?!" 

"survival training" he replies unenthusiastically

"survival training ? but sir we did a lot of training at the academy" sakura blurts 

"that's what i said , this is a different type of training . i'll tell you more about it tomorrow , so bring your things and meet me at the training grounds at 5am ! toodles" kakashi sensei says as he begins walking away

"i'll see you guys tomorrow ! please don't go to sleep late , training with my dad can be a real drag when you're tired ." y/n says as she grabs her things

kakashi hears her and says "i heard that y/n , let's go" 

"sorry dad i'm coming , anyways bye guys !" y/n says before jogging to catch up with our sensei . i can tell that this isn't gonna be a walk in the park .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys like this so far !! if you have any ideas , dm me on tiktok @bakugousshawtybae and/or my pintrest @1cythot :)  
> (btw i finished writing this at like 5-6 am so don't judge if it's sloppy , 'kay byeeee)


	4. Chapter 4

also i'm gonna time skip a few times , with that being said it's gonna start during naruto part 1 lololololol

**Author's Note:**

> i should be posting new chapters every other if not every day . please be patient with me lololol . 'kay byeeee mwuahzz


End file.
